


Mercurial

by Panthera_tigris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_tigris/pseuds/Panthera_tigris
Summary: Pietro works out his frustrations.





	Mercurial

As soon as Wanda strapped herself into her seat on the quinjet she realized she was in trouble. Pietro took the seat directly next to her as normal. Her brother was usually thrumming with energy right after the successful completion of a mission; but today he was completely still and stoic beside her. His arms were crossed firmly over his chest, which barely even rose or fell with breath, and he simply stared blankly towards the front of the jet.

Wanda on the other hand, was alight with nervous energy. She chewed on her lip and her leg bounced making small repeating thumps on the metal floor. Very rarely did her brother's anger turn towards her but when it did it had a history of being an interesting experience for the pair. Wanda tossed him a fleeting glance. His jaw was clenched tightly and his lips were pressed into a thin line. His eyes were masked with anger and something else that Wanda has definitely seen before but could never really describe. Her finger nails tapped idly against her armrest as the jet door closed and took off.

An hour later quinjet set down on the landing pad of Avengers Tower. Everyone made their way off the jet and barely noticed that the twins didn't follow. Once the voices of the team faded and all was silent except for the residual hum of electricity and Wanda's own ragged breathing- Pietro unbuckled his seat harness and stood. Wanda's fingers fumbled with the buckle as she made to follow his lead but Pietro's hands were suddenly on her shoulders holding her down in her seat and the fire in his sky blue eyes nearly seared her own. Wanda raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you think you were doing?" Pietro spat out, bearing his teeth ever so slightly.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked. In these sort of situations, Pietro liked to play the part of the powerful one and although it aroused Wanda in every way, she wasn't above playing coy.

"What do you think I mean?" Pietro nearly shouted, his fingertips both gripping bruises on Wanda's collarbone and setting her skin alight. "You stepped in front of a train! What if I hadn't been there to pull you out?"

"You'll recall that I've stopped a train before, brother." She smirked. "I would have been fine."

"Wanda, I am being serious."

"So am I."

Pietro cocked his head to the side and trailed a hand up to the back of her head grabbing a handful of dark hair and tugging.

"My sister, I think you have forgotten that actions have consequences." His voice grew low and a small smirk played at his lips. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir?" Jarvis' voice sounded.

"Activate mercurial protocols, will you?" Pietro asked to the open air.

"Of course, Sir." There was a hum of electricity as the main door closed and locked- the voice continued. "However I must inform you that unlike you and Ms. Maximoff's quarters, the quinjet cannot be made soundproof. Also, in the case of an emergency I will have to deactivate the protocols."

"Yes, thank you Jarvis." Pietro returned his gaze to his sister. He trailed a thumb across Wanda's bottom lip. "Nevertheless I think we can control Wanda's volume, can't we dear sister?"

Wanda could only nod, all of the heat in her body seemingly flowing between her legs. She pressed her thighs together for the pressure.

"Ah ah, Wanda." Pietro cooed, shaking his head. He used his knee to pry apart her legs and he stepped between them. He quickly undid her safety harness for her, letting his fingers drag on the fabric of her shirt.

Wanda worried her bottom lip between her teeth before Pietro's hand found it's way back to grasp the back of her head.

"Now then," Pietro stood up straight and undid the clasp and zipper of the tight pants of his uniform with his other hand and pulled out his half-hard length. "Open your mouth for me, darling."  
Wanda obliged, looking up at Pietro through heavy lashes.  
Pietro shuffled ever-closer, leaning forward to trace along her bottom lip with the tip of his cock, painting a thin trail of precome that Wanda's tongue darted out to taste. He paused.

"You know what to do if you want to stop?" He asked quietly. Wanda rolled her eyes and nodded before leaning out to take his cock between her lips. Pietro let out a long groan at the wet heat surrounding him.

"That's a good girl." He breathed out. Wanda let her tongue flick at the slit before curling around the tip. Pietro pressed forward until he felt himself hit the back of her throat and held himself there. Wanda's eyes flicked to his and she swallowed around his cock.

That was all it took for Pietro to begin thrusting in and out, his hand still firm on the back of her head. Her lips grew red and raw and he fucked into her mouth and a small droplet of spittle escaped from the corner of her lips. Wanda's hands scrambled for purchase of his hips and thighs.

"Hands at your sides, Wanda darling." Pietro commanded. She balled her hands into fists but obliged and let her arms fall to her side.

"Fuck-" Pietro groaned out, pumping himself faster into her and he neared his climax. The feeling built in his gut until his hips stuttered and he spilled himself into her. He let himself breathe for a moment before pulling himself from her lips with a grunt. He pressed his index finger to her lips.

"Wanda," He started. "Swallow for me."

And she obliged greedily with a smile on her face. Pietro tucked himself back into his pants.

"Now my darling sister, would you like a turn?" He asked, his voice ragged. Wanda nodded slightly, Pietro made a face. "Use your words."

"Yes." She sighed.

"Yes what?" That cocky grin back on his face.

"Yes, please." Wanda said, subtly rolling her eyes with a smile. Pietro backed away and fell to his knees and gestured for Wanda to follow.

"Hands and knees, darling." Pietro said, his hand running along her back as she did as she was told. Pietro ran a hand up her thigh and under her skirt, palming at her ass. He pushed the skirt material up to her waist and hooked a finger in her panties yanking them down her thighs to pool where her knees met the ground.

"Wearing a skirt on a mission?" Pietro questioned, swatting at her ass gently. "I bet you want all the guys to just stare at that ass, huh?"  
She groaned and pushed back against his hand.

"I thought so." Pietro brought his palm down on her ass cheek with a loud smack. Wanda let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a yelp. "Such a slut."  
He landed another smack and groped at the reddening flesh. Wanda let out a whimper.

"I should have known with the way you take my cock." Another smack. "Such a little cockslut." Smack. "You love it don't you, sister dearest?"

Wanda could only let out a loud moan.

"Answer me, Wanda." He reached around to press two fingers against her clit and rub small circles.

"Yes!" She gasped out as he landed another stinging smack. She sobbed out, not able to decide to press back against the hand on her ass or the pressure on her clit. "Yes, I love your cock, Pietro! S-so much-ch."

"That's better." He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to the red, tender skin of her ass. He rubbed hard circles against her clit and Wanda's thighs trembled. "Now come for me, darling."

Wanda didn't exactly need more motivation and she bucked her hips against his hand and climaxed with a soundless whisper of his name on her lips. All of her muscles clenched and relaxed at once and she collapsed onto her stomach. Pietro disappeared for a moment and when he returned a scratchy blanket was tossed over her. Pietro laid down on the floor next to her and tucked her against his side. He pressed a gentle kiss to her sweaty hair. Wanda rolled onto her side, the cool metal of the floor a refreshing feeling against her tender ass- she hissed at the feeling.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Pietro chuckled, his face contorting into a frown.

"Don't be." Wanda smiled.

"You sure? It wasn't too much?"

"If it was I would have safeworded. That's why we made the mercurial protocols after all." Wanda craned her neck to press a kiss against her brother's lips. "Where'd you get the blanket?"

"The emergency kit- it's an emergency blanket." Pietro shrugged.

"I'm not sure this constitutes an emergency." Wanda laughed. Pietro stroked his fingers gently up and down her side and Wanda's eyelids drooped.

"Forgive the intrusion Mr. Maximoff, but I feel it necessary to inform you that Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton are leaving for DC within the hour." Jarvis sounded. Pietro made a noise of protest as Wanda rose to her feet, her legs wobbling.

"Deactivate mercurial protocols, Jarvis." Pietro sighed. The jet door opened.  
Pietro stood and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders before picking her up in his arms. He carried her back to their quarters two floors away and laid her down on their bed.

"Oh, wait shit." He mumbled before speeding off in a flash. Wanda raised an eyebrow and a few seconds later he was back with something balled in his fist. He tossed her wadded up cotton panties at her.

"You left these." Pietro laughed and laid down, resting his head on his sister's shoulder. "That would have been awkward."  
Wanda sighed and her eyes once again drooped but she smiled.

"You know it's a little self-centered for our safeword to be mercury."

Pietro swatted at her half-heartedly and chuckled. "You love it."

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil baby because i miss pietro  
> give me all your love plz


End file.
